Work and Worries
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Leonardo’s meditation leaves him with a feeling that something dark looms in the future for his family.  When he discovers an overworked Donatello, Leo worries he’s been ignoring his family as well.  With Leo’s worries, will he ever get to sleep? Preslash


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_Part of LJ Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt: **Work**_

* * *

Leonardo couldn't sleep. A soft rhythmic hammering penetrated the walls of his room, keeping him awake. The noise lasted for ten minutes before resting for five and starting again. Leo had made the mistake of turning in early to get in some extra meditation. But instead of calming him, his meditation had left him uneasy and with a feeling that something dangerous was looming on the horizon for his family. It unnerved him and kept him tossing and turning in his bed. Then the weird pounding noise had begun and added to keeping him awake. Now he lay in bed counting the minutes between the hammering. 

Leo glanced at the glowing alarm clock on the floor beside him. The red numbers boldly stated the time as 4:00 am. The dull sound of hammering penetrated his room once more and Leo sighed, rolling off his mattress. Quietly, he entered the hallway; his gaze sweeping over his brother's closed doors. His eyes settled on the black hole of one open doorway, indicating one brother had not yet turned in for the night. Frowning, Leo effortlessly jumped to the ground level and began to head towards Donatello's workshop.

Light escaped the crack under the workshop door, illuminating the floor before it. The noise of hammering grew louder as Leo drew near and then stopped. Leo gently pushed against the door, finding it unlocked, and peeked inside. Don was sitting at a table covered with pieces of wood. It was one of his many worktables, though Don usually stood to work at this particular one. He wore a pair of goggles on his face to protect his eyes and held a hammer in one hand. Don straightened in the chair, stretching and then covered a yawn. _That explains the sitting,_ Leo thought. He knocked softly on the door, closing it behind him as he walked inside.

"Don?"

Don didn't hear him. Instead he adjusted the wood on the table and positioned the hammer. Leo noticed Don's thumb was on the head of the nail he was aiming for as he raised the hammer…

"Don!" Leo cried, swiftly moving forward.

Don jumped, blinking as he turned to Leo, the hammer hovering inches above his thumb.

"Donnie, what are you doing still up?" Leo demanded.

"Just finishing some things, Leo," Don replied. He tried to keep his voice steady but another yawn betrayed him. Leo realized worriedly that Don could hardly keep his eyes open. Leo eyed the hammer in concern.

"I thought I could finish some small things before bed," Don continued tiredly, "fix the remote control, and fix this table Mikey and Raph smashed the other day…"

Don turned back to his work and raised the hammer again, not moving his thumb. Leo hurriedly moved forward and put a restraining hand on his wrist.

"You're in no shape to work. It's time for bed."

"But…I…"

Still keeping his hand firmly on Don's wrist, Leo used his other hand to pry the hammer from his brother's grip. A bigger yawn beset his brother as Leo turned him away from the table. Leo watched in satisfaction as Don didn't resist as he lifted the goggles from his face. Don looked like a sleepy child as a large yawn forced him to close his eyes. Leo placed the goggles on the table, watching with interest as Don's scrunched eyes opened sleepily, blinking at him. His brother looked cute and innocent in his semi-conscious state…

Leo blinked. Don? Cute and innocent? Leo shook his head, dismissing the strange thought about his brother.

"I wanted to finish…" Don mumbled. Leo smiled warmly.

"I know, Donnie, but you can finish it later."

Leo tugged on his brother's hands, encouraging him to get out of his chair. Don tried to stand but his legs buckled and suddenly he was sliding off the chair towards the floor. Leo quickly bent and caught his brother with a surprised grunt. Don gripped Leo's shoulders, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Alright…sleep just for an hour or two…" he murmured.

"Don! Hey!" Leo shook his brother gently as Don started to fall asleep in his arms. Leo attempted to stand, pulling Don to his feet. As Don's head rested on his shoulder, Leo sighed. Maneuvering slowly, Leo walked backwards until his shell was against one of the walls, and then slowly slid down to the floor. The position was awkward as he dragged Don down with him but Don didn't let him go, instead curling in Leo's lap, pressing against his plastron. Leo felt his face flush. He could feel his brother's steady heartbeat against his chest. After a few seconds it seemed as if their heart beats had synchronized, beating in time with each other.

"Er…Don…"

Don mumbled something against Leo's shoulder in reply.

"Don, I can't hear you."

Don shifted, glancing sleepily up at Leo.

"You're a good brother," he sighed. Leo smiled.

"Thanks, Donnie," he whispered. Don smiled lazily back, his eyes closing.

"You're always looking after me…"

Don began to nuzzle Leo's neck and Leo felt the warmth from his face spread uncomfortably to the rest of his body.

"You work too hard, Donnie," Leo mumbled, unconsciously shifting to give his brother better access to his neck. Happily, Don pressed his face to Leo's neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Don's warm breath on his neck made Leo tighten his hold on his brother, pressing him closer. The seconds ticked past on repaired and slightly broken clocks around the room and through it all Leo remained still, in fear of disturbing his dozing brother. The stillness was mirrored by the rest of the room. Everything was silent and unmoving as Leo's eyes swept the machines and gadgets being built and improved.

He watched Don for a moment, curled against him contentedly, his chest rising and falling. Don was overworking himself once again; something his brother had been doing a lot lately. Leo felt a sudden guilt sweep over him replacing his embarrassment. He should have noticed Don staying up so late and done something about it. It was his job after all, to watch over his brothers. Had he been ignoring Don? Had he been ignoring the others? Would his negligence be the cause of the danger he sensed on the horizon for his family?

Leo's thoughts were interrupted as Don shifted, sliding his arms around Leo's neck and murmuring against Leo's neck. A warm, tingly feeling began to spread from the spot and Leo contained a shiver. His stomach flip-flopped as Don's lips brushed against the spot made warm by his breathing and continued to move until only his forehead rested against Leo's neck.

Leo chewed his lower lip, confused by the feelings plaguing his body. He felt strangely at peace with Donatello so close, as if he had been able to dissipate all Leo's earlier looming fears. The thought made Leo smile. If only he had known earlier that sweet, intelligent Donnie could chase away his worries…

Leo shook his head, unsettled by his train of thought. He considered trying to carry Donatello to his room but hesitated. He hadn't been this close to one of his brother's since they were kids and despite the odd sensations it had caused him to feel, Leo found himself enjoying the feeling of another body pressed against his own.

Don shifted once more and his breath again brushed along Leo's neck. This time, Leo found the strange shudder that ran through him almost pleasant.

"Wake me in the morning, Leo?" Don murmured. Leo smiled sleepily.

"Sure thing, Donnie."

All thoughts of trying to carry his brother to his room flew from Leo's mind. Realizing they would be spending the night like this, Leo shifted to a more comfortable position against the wall, keeping Donnie close. Leo nuzzled the top of Don's head and let out a small sigh. His brain demanded that he figure out what was going on and what he was feeling, but the fog of sleep was pushing Leo to ignore it all and just ride the pleasant feelings into a peaceful sleep he had thought was out of his reach this night. Leo rested his cheek on his brother's head and closed his eyes. Tonight, Leonardo would forget to worry…


End file.
